


Red String

by mallml



Category: Naruto
Genre: (room not included), ANBU - Freeform, Angst, Comics, Fanart, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, room for a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml
Summary: On your seventeenth birthday, your soul string—if you are so fortunate as to have one—will appear. Some people celebrate with a party. Others await the event in more private ways.No matter how they commemorate the day, for everyone, it is an eagerly-anticipated rite of passage.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 25
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Epilogue

_About a hundred years ago...._


End file.
